Question: The sum of two numbers is 50 and their difference is 6. What is their product?
Explanation: Let's start by rewriting this problem into equation form:

\begin{align*}
x + y &= 50, \\
x - y &= 6.
\end{align*}

We want to find $xy$, so let's find $x$ and $y$ separately.

Begin by adding the two equations:  \begin{align*}
2x &= 56 \\
x &= 28
\end{align*} Now, subtract the two equations \begin{align*}
2y &= 44 \\
y &= 22
\end{align*}

So then $x \cdot y = 22 \cdot 28 = \boxed{616}$